Alice Human Sacrifice
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Two Shot tiré de la chanson de Vocaloid. "Je ne veux pas disparaître... Ces Alices... Je les veux..." Ainsi, il ne disparaîtra peut-être pas... "Mes belles Alices, vous voila de retour ! Amusez-vous, j'ai un cadeau pour vous !" Est-ce la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey les amiiis ! Voici un OS dont l'idée m'est venue en lisant un truc du même genre, un OS écrit par D-Gray-Man-001. Alors voila, j'ai fait celui-ci.**

**Disclaimer : Vincent Valentine vient de Final Fantaisy (mais lequel...?), Hwoarang vient (je crois) de Tekken, Sasuke de Naruto, Tyki de et Mail de Death Note. Nero et Amanda m'appartiennent, Mana est a mon amie Jennyfer, Sayuki a mon amie Adriane, Kurayami et Kuroi à Kura Tsukiyomi. La chanson est Alice of Human Sacrifice de Vocaloid (traduite en français), chantée par Meiko, Miku Hatsune, Kaito, Rin et Len Kagamine. L'idée première de cette fic appartient comme déjà dit à D-Gray-Man-001. Voila. Bonne lecture ! Ah et encore une chose : _LA RÉPÉTITION DES NOMS DES PERSONNAGES EST FAITES EXPRÈS !_**

* * *

_Dans un certain endroit, il y avait un petit rêve.  
Qui l'avait rêvé, il ne le savait pas,  
C'était un très petit rêve  
Le petit rêve pensait :  
Je ne veux pas disparaître comme ça,  
Que pourrais-je faire pour que les gens rêvent de moi à nouveau ?  
Le petit rêve, réfléchit, réfléchit,  
Et finalement pensa :  
Je vais attraper les humains à l'intérieur de moi-même,  
Et ils créeront un monde pour moi_

* * *

Mana Strife-Okuda était une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux bleus. Une jolie femme âgée de 19 ans, passant son temps avec son petit-ami Vincent Valentine. Elle était heureuse avec lui, avec ses frères. On disait souvent d'elle qu'il fallait qu'elle stoppe les sucreries mais par on ne sais quel miracle, elle ne grossissait jamais. Elle était téméraire, aussi. Vincent lui reprochait souvent d'avoir coupé ses cheveux, il n'aimait pas qu'ils lui arrivent aux oreilles. Il préférait quand ils s'arrêtaient à ses reins, parce qu'il aimait les toucher, passer sa main dedans, en emmêler les mèches blondes.

Mana aimait les chats, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle en possédait un, une chatte noire qu'elle avait appelé Jenny. Mana avait eu une soeur lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais cette soeur était morte un an après être née. Mana et ses frère se rendaient souvent sur la tombe de Jennyfer. Jennyfer avait eu les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Et Mana aimait beaucoup son chat noir. Vincent avait l'impression que sa petite-amie voulait que sa soeur se réincarne dans l'animal.

Cela faisait trois ans que Mana et Vincent habitaient ensemble. Cinq ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était un soir normal, Mana s'était endormie contre Vincent qui s'endormit plus tard, fatigué de trop regarder sa petite-amie.

Mais le réveil fut totalement différent.

_La Première Alice était vaillante,  
L'épée à la main elle arriva au Pays des Merveilles._

Mana se réveilla. Seule. Son regard s'attarda sur le décor. Une clairière à l'herbe verte, entourée d'arbres gigantesques. Le ciel était bleu, il faisait beau. Mana aimait cet endroit. Mais elle avait peur, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Et Vincent n'était pas là. Pourquoi était-elle là, seule?

Comme elle allait se relever, Mana vit qu'elle portait un habit rouge. Elle aimait bien le rouge, mais ce n'était pas sa couleur préférée. C'était une robe simple, qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Et un tablier blanc par dessus. Mana aimait bien ces vêtements, aussi. Il y avait une ceinture de cuir à sa taille. Et accroché à la ceinture, un long fourreau rouge sang. Mana empoigna le manche doré qui dépassait. Dans le manche était incrusté une pierre. Un rubis. En forme de carreau.

La lame d'acier semblait être recrachée par un crâne. A la place de l'oeil de ce crâne doré, était gravé un « A ». Mana regarda la lame. Dessus était gravé « Première ALICE ». Les lettres étaient formées dans plusieurs arabesques qui s'enroulaient autour de la lame. Mana trouva cela très joli. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'escrime étant plus jeune, aussi fut-elle heureuse quand elle constata que l'épée était parfaite, légère et facile à manier.

Soudain, Mana aperçut quelque chose de noir non loin d'elle. Elle regarda. C'était Jenny, son chat. Elle s'approcha, Jenny recula. Alors Mana se mit à courir pour rattraper sa chatte. Jenny courut elle aussi. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Mana la suivit. Dans la forêt, il faisait sombre, des branches lui barraient le passage et des buissons poussaient. Mana avait beaucoup de mal à avancer parmis les buissons. Beaucoup d'animaux l'entouraient, mais elle poursuivait tout de même Jenny, tranchant les branches, les buissons, les animaux. Elle ne regardait pas, elle se concentrait sur le chat noir.

_Elle trancha maintes choses,  
Laissant un chemin vermeil._

Parfois Jenny s'arrêtait, parce que Mana n'arrivait plus à suivre. Alors la chatte se tournait, et Mana avait l'impression que Jenny souritait. Elle redoublait d'efforts et tranchait, tranchait les arbres qui saignaient, tranchait les têtes des animaux. Ainsi, derrière elle se forma un tracé rouge, un chemin de sang.

Alors le petit rêve, mécontent, décida de perdre Mana dans la forêt. La punir de tout ce sang qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, sur le tablier autrefois blanc et qui maintenant était tâché. Tâché, comme le chemin, de rouge, de sang. Mana fut enfermée au fin fond de la forêt, continuant de chercher désespérément Jenny qui resta, à jamais, introuvable.

_Cette Alice-là, au fond des bois,  
Comme une criminelle, elle fut emprisonnée.  
Malgré le chemin qu'elle avait tracé dans la forêt,  
Personne ne la croisa plus jamais._

* * *

Sayuki Hoshiko n'avait que 17 ans. Elle avait des cheveux lisses, rouges comme le feu. Elle aimait beaucoup ses cheveux, malgré toutes les brimades qu'ils lui rapportaient. Et souvent, les gens prenaient Sayuki pour une aveugle, parce que ses yeux bleus comme le givre n'avaient pas de pupille. Pourtant, Sayuki voyait bien, très bien même.

Sayuki avait un grand frère qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qui était protecteur avec elle. Sayuki et Hwoarang avaient grandit seuls, parce que leurs parents étaient morts. Alors, Hwoarang prenait ses responsabilités très au sérieux. Quand Sayuki lui avait présenté son petit-ami, il avait été à la fois triste et heureux.

Il avait laissé sa soeur tranquille depuis qu'il avait appris à connaître Sasuke. Sayuki aimait beaucoup Sasuke, avec son visage froid, son corps parfait, sa gentillesse mal dissimulée. Sasuke aimait beaucoup Sayuki, avec son sourire d'enfant, plein d'innocence, et la détermination dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Sayuki aimait chanter, et Sasuke aimait l'entendre chanter. Elle faisait partie d'une chorale. Maintenant, elle vivait avec Sasuke. Parce que Sasuke était un Uchiha, il était riche. Ainsi, Sayuki ne pesaient plus sur les épaules d'Hwoarang. Il avait moins de dépense et c'était mieux pour lui. Sayuki était heureuse avec Sasuke, elle s'entendait avec toute sa famille. Elle dormait dans le même lit que son petit-copain, collée contre lui.

Sayuki se sentait bien dans les bras de Sasuke, entourée de son parfum rappelant la menthe. Elle s'endormait avec cette odeur tout les soirs, bercée par la respiration de son chien roux, Kyûbi. Elle aimait son chien parce que c'était son meilleur ami Naruto qui lui avait offert. Naruto était mort dans un accident de voiture, alors Sayuki prenait grand soin de Kyûbi, parce que c'était le dernier cadeau que Naruto avait offert à quelqu'un.

Mais le réveil de Sayuki fut différent.

_La Deuxième Alice était douce et gentille,  
Elle arriva au Pays Merveilleux en fredonnant._

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle n'était pas en ville. Elle était seule. Sasuke n'était pas avec elle. Alors, elle eut peur. Sayuki se leva prestement, prit le temps de se calmer. Elle vit ensuite que se vêtements étaient différents. Au lieu de son pyjama, c'était un haut court et blanc qu'elle portait. Son ventre était à l'air libre, comme elle aimait. Son pantalon était bleu océan. Ce n'était pas une couleur qu'elle détestait, mais elle aurait préféré du noir. A son cou pendait une longue écharpe de la même couleur. Sur l'écharpe était brodé « Seconde ALICE ». Et lorsqu'elle vit ceci, elle constata que sur sa main se trouvait une bague. Une bague argentée, surmontée d'un saphir. Un saphir en forme de trèfle.

Ce fut un mouvement à ses côtés qui lui fit baisser les yeux. A ses pieds, Kyûbi s'était assis, langue pendante, remuant gaiment la queue. Sayuki voulut le caresser, le chien recula. Puis recula encore. Sayuki voulut le suivre, mais Kyûbi se mit à courir. Alors Sayuki se mit à le poursuivre tout en chantant, pour évacuer sa peur. Elle suivit le chien jusque dans la forêt environnant la clairière luxuriante. Quand elle passa la barrière des arbres, elle chanta plus fort, parce qu'elle avait encore plus peur. Elle chanta plus fort pour couvrir les autres chants de la forêt, les mélodies qu'elle transportait, qui allaient la rendre folle. Tout ces sons lui faisaient peur et la faisait chanter toujours plus fort.

_Elle entendit de nombreux sons,  
Et créa un monde de folie._

Sayuki courut après Kyûbi longtemps, et finit par ressortir de la forêt. Elle avait perdu son chien, Sasuke et son chemin. Alors, elle se mit à enchaîner des chanson tristes, envoûtant les animaux, les arbres, le vent. Mais alors que seule elle continuait de chanter, une ombre passa, l'acheva. Il ne resta de Sayuki qu'un rosier, ne portant qu'une seule rose rouge, mais ce fut la plus belle de ce monde.

_Cette Alice-là était comme une rose,  
Qu'un homme fou a tué,  
Une simple rose pourpre poussa,  
_

Et alors que les animaux, les arbres et le vent repartaient, Sayuki fut oubliée.

_Aimée et adulée par tous, elle finit par se faner ._

Il n'y eu que le petit rêve pour se rappeler et pleurer dans le silence.

* * *

Nero Jeevas était pleine de vie, elle avait gardé une âme d'enfant malgré ses 24 ans. Souvent les gens se moquaient de ses oreilles pointues, cachées par de longs cheveux roux. Cheveux qui stoppaient leur course à son bassin. Nero possédait de grands yeux verts toujours rieurs, pétillants et vif. Ces même yeux qui, il y a quelque années, s'étaient éteins, et qui étaient revenus à la vie.

Tout ceci grâce à un certain Tyki Mikk. Un portugais très convoité de part sa beauté envoûtante. Ce brun était très vite tombé amoureux de Nero, malgré l'odeur de mort qui se dégageait d'elle, parce qu'elle avait perdu son frère, Mail Jeevas, et sa soeur, Amanda Jeevas. Nero s'était accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle avait remonté la pente et tout cela, grâce à Tyki.

Elle vivait avec ce bel homme de 26 ans, ils étaient fiancés, et chaque jour l'amour que portait Nero à Tyki grandissait. Depuis qu'elle était redevenue joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, elle fut convoitée et séduite par beaucoup d'homme, qu'elle repoussait chaque fois. Cela avait fait de Tyki un homme jaloux et possessif.

Nero retournait trois fois par an sur la tombe de Mail et Amanda. C'était les seules fois de l'année ou la tristesse était visible sur son visage. Tyki n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, alors il s'efforçait de toujours lui démontrer qu'il l'aimait, de toujours lui faire garder le sourire. Chaque nuit, il serrait Nero contre son torse musclé et hâlé, espérant la réconforter de la peine qu'avait engendré la perte de sa famille. Et chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, Nero accueillait son amant avec un grand sourire.

Mais ce matin-là, ce fut différent.

_La Troisième Alice était une jeune fille,__  
__Aussi belle qu'un ange, elle arriva au Pays des Merveilles._

Quand Nero ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule. Seule dans une clairière qui lui était inconnue. Elle se releva avec difficulté. Elle portait une encombrante robe verte. Nero trouva cette robe très jolie, le vert étant sa couleur préférée. Elle était cependant gênante. Elle vit aussi qu'elle portait de longs gants. Sur ces gants étaient brodés des inscriptions. « Troisième ALICE » sur le gauche, et un coeur sur le droit.

Nero, étonnée et apeuré, chercha désespérément Tyki du regard. Il n'était nulle part. Ce fut un lapin qu'elle vit, en réalité. Un lapin blanc qui s'approcha d'elle. Elle voulut s'approcher à son tour, mais le rongeur recula. Il reculait comme Nero avançait. Et elle finit par lui courir après, entrant dans la forêt sombre et effrayante. Nero suivait le lapin parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il pourrait la conduire loin de cet étrange endroit.

Nero était réputée pour avoir une endurance à toute épreuve. Mais elle avançait lentement dans cette forêt, parce que la robe la gênait. La robe verte fut déchirée, salie et malmenée mais Nero s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer. Elle perdit le lapin de vue, mais continua à courir. Elle se trouva bien vite hors de la forêt. Sa robe s'accrocha aux branches d'un buisson, elle dut se retourner pour arracher le tissu. Elle vit une rose, une seule, sur un buisson mort. Sans plus réfléchir, elle l'arracha et en coiffa ses cheveux.

_Elle séduisit beaucoup de gens,  
Et créa un pays étrange.  
Cette Alice-là était la Reine du Pays,_

Et elle continua de courir. Elle arriva dans un village. Et toutes les personnes vivant ici tombèrent sous le charme de Nero. Elle fut nommée reine du pays, et elle fut aimée de ses sujets. Mais elle restait seule, sans jamais Tyki pour la bercer. Alors, un cauchemar naquit dans son esprit, et le pays fut régi par une Reine qu'ils aimaient, mais qui, ils le savaient sans l'admettre, était morte psychologiquement.

_Elle fut possédée par un rêve détraqué.  
Pour le restant de sa vie, avec un corps défaillant,  
Elle régna à la tête du pays..._

Le petit rêve, triste que sa Reine soit devenue folle, l'abandonna, laissant les sujets êtres gouvernés par une folie qu'il ne voulaient pas voir.

* * *

Kurayami et Kuroi étaient des jumeaux très attachés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne se séparaient jamais. Ils avaient tout deux des cheveux noirs de jais, attachés en catogan pour Kuroi, le garçon, et retombant légèrement sur les épaules pour Kurayami, la fille. Ils aimaient s'habiller de la même façon, à quelques différences près. Parce que tout deux, ils avaient 15 ans.

Et tout deux, ils étaient joyeux, entourés de beaucoup d'amis. Ils avaient toujours le sourire, aimaient rire et rester insouciant, malgré leur âge. Ils s'en fichaient. Leurs parents étaient deux personnes aimantes, qui prenaient soin de leurs enfant, les laissant encore dormir dans le même lit. Kurayami et Kuroi avaient tellement prit l'habitude d'être ensemble, qu'ils avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre pour s'endormir, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ainsi, ils se sentaient rassuré, leur plus grande peur étant d'être séparés.

A deux, ils aimaient faire des découvertes, Kuroi était un grand collectionneur. A chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient un objet qui attisait leur curiosité, ils le gardaient. Ils fonctionnaient ainsi.

En rêve, ils virent un chemin rouge dans une forêt sombre, menant à un grand arbre plein de roses. Et plus loin, un village surplombé d'un grand château aux étandards brodés d'une rose verte. Ce château, ils eurent envie de le découvrir, de l'explorer tout entier, de recontrer toutes les personnes y vivant. Et dans leur sommeil, Kuroi et Kurayami sourirent doucement.

_Suivant le chemin rouge deux enfants,  
Prirent le thé sous l'arbre aux roses.  
A l'intérieur de l'invitation au château qui arriva,_

Une jeune femme belle comme un ange les accueillit, sourire aux lèvres, ses longs cheveux attachés en une tresse, une rose pourpre les décorant.

_Il y avait l'As de Coeur_

Leur réveil, cette fois, fut différent.

_La Quatrième Alice était deux jumeaux.  
Emportés par leur curiosité dans le Pays Merveilleux,_

Kurayami fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle réveilla Kuroi et ils se levèrent, toujours main dans la main. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas peur, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pris de curiosité, ils entrèrent dans la forêt, ne voyant même pas le lapin blanc. Ils ne virent pas leurs habits jaunes, les pinces en forme d'as de pique qu'ils avaient dans les cheveux, ni les cartes qu'ils portaient au cou, sur lesquelles étaient écrit « Quatrième ALICE ».

_Ils empruntèrent maintes portes,  
Et arrivèrent au château en peu de temps._

Les arbres formaient comme des portes avec leurs branches, ils s'amusaient à passer dedans, ils riaient, ne faisant attention à rien. Et ils sortirent très vite de la forêt, passèrent devant un rosier mort, arrivèrent dans le village de leur rêve. Ils entrèrent dans le château. La femme de leur rêve était là, assise sur son trône, un grand sourire sur le visage. Un sourire figé, un sourire fou, un sourire psychopathe, sur un visage desséché, surplombés de cheveux roux sans aucun éclat, une rose pourpre perdant ses pétales lentement.

_La grande soeur entêtée,  
Et son gentil petit frère._

Alors les jumeaux prirent peur, et Kurayami entraîna son frère tétanisé hors du château. Ils sortirent du village, redoublèrent d'effort en repassant devant le rosier qui sortait du crâne du cadavre pourri d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges comme le feu. Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la forêt, qui désormais était plus menaçante, plus sombre que jamais. Ils continuèrent de courir, suivant un chemin rouge sur le sol, arrivant devant une femme blonde, habillée de rouge et tachée de sang, brandissant son épée.

_Ils s'approchèrent de la Première Alice mais ...  
Jamais ils ne se réveillèrent du rêve_

Le petit rêve, maintenant que la première Alice avait été libérée par les quatrième, prit peur pour lui-même, parce que Mana continuait de trancher. Elle tua les villageois, entra dans le château, trancha la tête de Nero, revint vers la forêt, trancha le rosier qui poussait du crâne de Sayuki, lacéra les corps déjà mort de Kurayami et Kuroi.

Alors le petit rêve devint un cauchemar dont plus jamais personne ne se souvint, parce que personne n'en ressortit.

_Et se perdirent à tout jamais au Pays des Merveilles._

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette chôôse? Hmmmmm? J'attend vos impressions ~.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'AI DE NOUVEAU MON ORDINATEUR QUI FONCTIONNE ! ALLELUIA HOSANA VIVE JASHIN, ARCEUS, ZEUS, KIRA ET TOUT LES AUTRES ! Ahem. **

**Alors voici un truc. Qui fait pages OpenOffice ^^. Bon courage pour le lire ! **

**Disclaimer : L'idée du second chapitre est de Kura. Mana appartient à mon amie, Sayuki à mon autre amie, Nero et Amanda à MOI, et les jumeaux appartiennent à Kura-chan. Vincent est dans Final Fantasy Advent Children (j'crois en tout cas...), Sasuke à Masashi Kishimoto-sama, Tyki et Wisely à Katsura Hoshino-sama, et Mail/Matt vient de Death Note vouala vouala. **

**Maintenant, je vous laisse lire ce gros pavé !**

* * *

L'immense salle était si belle qu'elle évoquait un palais. Les murs étaient blancs, sur la gauche étaient accrochés tableaux et tapisseries de velours rouge éclatantes. Sur la droite, d'immenses vitres laissaient voir un immense jardin aux haies vertes et couvertes de roses colorées. Le sol en damier noir et blanc était impeccablement propre, tout comme les escaliers de marbre blanc qui permettaient d'accéder à cette immense et magnifique pièce.

Elle semblait ne pas avoir de fin, mais restait belle tout du long. En son centre était un immense trône d'or, couvert d'un tissu noir. Mais pourtant, plus on s'approchait de ce trône, plus l'apparence de la salle se dégradait. Les murs s'écaillaient, laissant place à des craquelures immondes emplies de toiles d'araignée abandonnées depuis des lustres. Les vitres cassées ne révélaient qu'un cimetière en friche, pourri d'os sales et couverts de chair en putréfaction.

Le carrelage en damier se couvrait de sang sec, se fissurant jusque sous terre et amenant une odeur de décomposition jusque dans les ruines. Seul le trône semblait épargné de cette horreur macabre. Aucune toile, aucune tâche de sang ne venait assombrir cet imposant siège. Assise sur le tissu rembourré, une forme indistincte soupirait. On pouvait deviner ses mouvements, ses mimiques, mais jamais connaître son identité, son visage.

Comme une personne que l'on voit en rêve sans s'en souvenir totalement au réveil. L'étrange apparition n'était autre que le petit rêve comme cristallisé. Un petit rêve qui avait de la peine pour ses Alices. Jamais il n'avait voulu que cela se termine ainsi. Lorsqu'il regardait dehors, au-delà du cimetière, il voyait Mana qui ne cessait de taillader tout ce qui possédait un soupçon de vie dans le royaume. Le rosier qui poussait du crâne de Sayuki poussait toujours, mort, sec. Sans aucune fleur pour venir l'embellir, à l'effigie du rêve en ce moment.

Sa chère reine conservait sa tête sur ses genoux, la peau sur son cou s'était refermée d'elle même pour ne laisser qu'un moignon propre. Elle était un cadavre régnant sur des cadavres, dans une salle emplie de cadavres. Et les jumeaux. On sentait leur présence partout dans le royaume, comme un fantôme hante un vieux manoir.

Le rêve pleurait. Si cela continuait, on l'oublierait. Sa destruction avait commencé avait la libération de Mana... Et Mana avait tué tout et tout le monde. Le songe savait pourtant qu'il pouvait rendre la vie à ses si précieuses Alices. Seulement, il avait peur de leur réaction. Et il avait peur de Mana, aussi.

Mais le rêve savait qu'il devait les ramener auprès de lui. Il les aimaient trop, il s'y était trop attaché pour les laisser partir ainsi et l'abandonner à son sort. Avec lassitude, il leva son poing fantômatique au-dessus de sa tête et serra ses doigts. Une brise glacée vint secouer les lanbeaux de tapisserie tandis que l'odeur de putréfaction se rapprochait.

Devant le petit rêve apparaissaient des formes. Elles semblaient sortir des fissures au sol. Mana fut la première à apparaître totalement. La seule à ne pas avoir perdu la vie... Ses cheveux blonds n'avaient pas poussés, mais étaient poisseux de sang. Son tablier n'avait plus une seule once de blanc. Elle semblait ennuyée de se trouver ici.

A côté d'elle, Sayuki semblait évanouie debout. Son teint reprenait tout de même un peu de vigueur, et le voile qui couvrait ses yeux sans pupille se levait lentement. Sa frange incendiaire cachait en partie une large cicatrice dont sortaient quelques racines éparses et de la terre parsemait ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements troués.

Nero, elle, avait de nouveau la tête sur les épaules. Cependant, une étrange cicatrice démontrait qu'elle pouvait la retirer si elle le désirait. Un immense et effrayant sourire déformait son visage toujours aussi angélique malgré tout. La rose à ses cheveux avait reprit de l'éclat, pas comme son teint qui conservait cette pâleur cadavérique.

Les jumeaux portaient de nombreuses cicatrices partout sur le visage et sur le corps. Aucun sourire, mais la lueur de folie diabolique dans leurs regards améthystes les valaient tous. Leurs mains, qui ne s'étaient presque jamais déliées auparavant, étaient désormais scellées par une ronce qui s'entremêlait à leur poignet, enfonçant ses épines sans qu'ils ne sentent rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là?, soupira la blonde.

Le petit rêve soupira. Elles étaient belles, ses Alices. Même ainsi, ressemblant plus à des cadavres qu'à des êtres vivants. Il les aimaient malgré tout.

-Je m'ennuyais de vous.

Il tentait de paraître assuré et se félicitait d'y parvenir. C'est qu'il était ému de les revoir bien vivantes -ou presque-.

-Bah voyons, continua Kurayami. Faites-nous sortir de là, plutôt.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes moyens.

Bien sûr que si, il en était capable. Mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. C'était _ses_ Alices.

-Génial, et on fait quoi nous?, continua Nero.

-Je voudrais que vous me pardonniez.

Un ricanement moqueur parvint à ses oreilles indistinctes. C'était Mana. Elle avait bien changé, sa Mana. Elle avait gagné en assurance sans perdre de poitrine.

-Moi, je suis _extrêmement_ heureuse, continua-t-elle, acerbe.

-Je voudrais vous faire un cadeau.

Il avait choisit de l'ignorer plutôt que de la mettre en rogne. D'un geste presque joyeux, il désigna l'extérieur. Plus de cimetière, mais un parc. Le royaume tel qui l'était auparavent. L'immense sourire de Nero sembla se mouvoir en un autre purement heureux. Son beau royaume était redevenu ce qu'il était.

Le château, le village, la forêt, tout avait repris son apparence initiale. Les villageois s'activaient dans les champs, dans les rues, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

-Super. Et qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, de ton royaume?

-Mana.

Le ton de Nero était fou, psychopathe. A vous glacer le sang dans les veines.

-Si tu tranches ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose dans mon royaume, je te jures que...

-Que quoi?, la railla la blonde. Tu n'as rien pour te défendre.

-Tu as tranché mon rosier, ça suffit pour que j'aide Nero un tant soit peu.

Sayuki préférait ne pas révéler que la reine était sa cousine et qu'elles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Mana lui jeta un regard assassin tout en caressant rêveusement le manche doré de son épée. Kurayami et Kuroi restaient silencieux, attendant simplement la suite. Ils ne semblaient plus si insouciants, maintenant.

A bien y réfléchir, ils avaient tous complètement changé. Mais le petit rêve s'en fichait. Il avait ça un peu sur un coup de tête et ne savait pas comment il devait réagir.

-Et on attend quoi là?, repris la blonde.

Une idée germait dans l'esprit du petit rêve. Si ses Alices étaient devenues folles, autant leur donner l'autorisation de faire ce que lui avait fait avec elles. Il allait enlever des gens pour que ses petites Alices jouent avec.

-Que diriez-vous d'un peu d'amusement?

Une lueur de folie passa dans le regard des jumeaux.

-Quel genre d'amusement?, demanda vaguement Kuroi.

-Vous verrez. Retournez à vos occupations, ça arrivera dans pas longtemps.

Un sourire ornait ses lèvres indistinctes. Alors que ses petites protégées -bien qu'il y ait un homme dans le lot- repartaient, Nero empoigna sa tête qu'elle tint sur l'épaule de Mana. La blond sursauta à peine.

-Tu ne tranches rien, ou tu auras à faire avec mes pantins.

Et la rouquine se remit la tête en place pour repartir sans attendre ses confrères. Sayuki fut la dernière à sortir, sans même un regard en arrière. Le petit rêve savait que la jeune femme au regard incendiaire lui en voulait, mais avec son petit cadeau, il devrait remonter dans son estime.

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fait ici, moi?

L'homme brun se releva douloureusement et porta une main à son crâne. De grandes cernes ornaient ses yeux rougeâtres, preuve qu'il ne dormait plus beaucoup. En fait, il ne dormait plus depuis que sa petite Mana était tombée dans le coma sans raison apparente.

Vincent porta son regard fatigué sur les alentours. Une clairière verdoyante dans une forêt qui lui était inconnue. D'accord. Comment était-il arrivé ici, déjà? Il se souvenait de sa nuit d'insomnie, qu'il s'était levé... Et puis c'est tout. Il savait que lorsqu'on ne se souvient pas comment on à fait pour se retrouver dans un endroit, c'est qu'on rêve.

Donc, il était en train de rêver. Devait-il vraiment se pincer pour en sortir? La question ne se posait même pas, en fait... S'il rêvait, c'est qu'il dormait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Alors autant vivre ce putain de songe et en finir vite.

Un vague mouvement des feuilles attira son regard ensenglanté. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas une seule brise, donc il n'était pas seul.

-Vincent.

La voix venait de derrière lui, et il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Le brun ne réfléchit même pas, se retournant et serrant Mana contre lui. Ça lui avait tellement manqué... Et même en rêve, cela lui était agréable. Après plusieurs minutes d'étreinte, la blonde s'écarta de l'homme qui la dépassait d'à peu près ving centimètres -oui, Mana est extrêmement petite, et alors?-.

Vincent en profita pour la détailler. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas poussés et semblaient toujours aussi soyeux. Elle portait une robe rouge ample surmontée d'un tablier blanc comme neige. Une ceinture rouge retenait le fourreau d'une épée dorée. Pourquoi Mana portait-elle une épée au flanc?

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué..., murmura-t-il.

-Je sais.

-C'est un rêve?

-T'es en plein dedans. Tu veux visiter?

Elle ne semblait pas avoir changé mais pourtant semblait plus terne. Vincent ne remarqua que quelques secondes après que Mana lorgnait la capuche de son sweat noir. Elle soupira et plongea sa main dedans.

-Il à même pensé à Jenny, ce connard...

La petite chatte noire lécha le visage de la blonde, qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Elle la tendis même à Vincent. Pourquoi Mana rejetait-elle l'animal qu'elle considérait comme la « réincarnation » de sa soeur décédée...?

-Viens. Oh, et évites de trancher des trucs, ça va me retomber dessus après.

-Trancher...?

Le brun ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui se passait ici. Était-ce vraiment Mana, _sa_ Mana, qui se tenait devant lui? Si c'était son rêve, pourquoi l'imaginait-il si acerbe, lointaine? Il décida de ne pas y penser plus longtemps et porta ses mains à ses poches. Son coude heurta quelque chose de dur qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Une épée au manche d'argent. Jenny miaula doucement tout en se rapprochant de Mana, qui ne sembla même pas s'en aperçevoir. La forêt faisait peur à la jeune chatte.

-Pourquoi ne faut-il rien trancher?

Long soupir ennuyé de la blonde.

-Déjà parce que cette putain de forêt est vivante et que j'ai pas envie de finir avec des roses dans le cerveau.

-Que...

-J'ai promis à la reine que je ne trancherais plus rien dans son foutu royaume, sauf que j'ai que ça à foutre, moi, trancher. Alors du coup je t'emmène chez moi, c'est tout au fond de la forêt.

Vincent décida de ne plus poser de questions. Les réponses, au lieu de l'aider, l'embrouillaient encore plus. Qui était cette reine? Et pourquoi Mana n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de « trancher »?

Le silence se prolongea encore pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Le brun avait remarqué que Mana se guidait grâce à une traînée rouge incrustée dans la terre. Ce chemin vermeil terne les menaient jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt, qui devenait de plus en plus sombre et effrayante. Par réflexe, il avait porté la main au manche de l'épée.

Il avait fait de l'escrime il y à quelques années, et c'était d'ailleurs à l'un de ces cours qu'il avait rencontré Mana. La blonde s'était à présent arrêtée. Devant eux se tenait l'esquisse d'une immense cage à oiseaux, toute faite de ronces. De larges barreaux recouverts d'épines très ressérés.

-Mana...

La susnommée empoigna violemment la chatte noire ainsi que le poignet de Vincent et se dirigea d'un pas lent et assuré vers l'immense cage. D'autres branches couvertes d'épines surgirent de nulle part pour attraper Mana et la projeter à l'intérieur.

-C'est pas ici... Chez toi?

-Si. Une magnifique cage, rien qu'à moi.

-Mana...

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Un ange passa. Le visage de Mana semblait toujours aussi calme, mais une lueur de folie s'était allumée dans ses yeux bleus.

-IL SE PASSE QUE JE SUIS CONDAMNÉE A RESTER DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE CAGE ! Enfin bien sûr, j'arrive à en sortir, sinon c'est pas drôle. Dès que je tranche un truc, Nero l'apprend, et ça l'emmerde parce qu'elle tient à chaque brindilles de ce putain de royaume. Enfin voilà quoi.

-Je ne comprends rien. Qui est Nero?

-La reine, c'est tout.

Ses orbes bleues se dirigèrent subitement vers un point particulier.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là, les jumeaux? JE NE VEUX PERSONNE CHEZ MOI !

Son cri résonnait entre les arbres. Vincent était sûr que si il y avait vraiment des jumeaux, ils entendraient cet avertissement très distinctement. Mais cela l'avait terrorisé. Mana lui faisait peur. Son sourire sadique tandis qu'elle astiquait soigneusement la lame ensenglantée de sa propre épée. Le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Les diverses éraflures qui apparaissaient sur tout son corps.

Vincent se releva d'un bond et empoigna son épée pour trancher les ronces. Il avait à peine réussi à sortir que les branches avaient repoussées et lui enserraient chaques membres durement. Un cri de terreur et de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge alors que les épines lui transperçaient la peau et laissant couler des filets de sang. Mana se releva en soupirant de lassitude.

Les ronces ramenèrent Vincent jusque devant la blonde qui souriait comme une démente.

-Vincent... Je te l'avais dit pourtant, qu'il ne fallait rien trancher..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Ça va me retomber dessus...

-Libère-moi !

-Ah mais non, j'ai promis à Nero que je ne trancherais rien.

-Tu obéis seulement quand ça t'arrange, lui répondit une voix en écho.

Elle semblait provenir de partout et de nulle part à la foix, mais restait cristalline. En réalité, elle venait d'une espèce de pantin de bois en taille réelle. Même si on ne les voyaient pas, il semblait que les fils qui le faisaient bouger étaient lâche. Ou bien alors le pantin était désarticulé.

-Ce n'est pas moi, j'te signale.

-Je sais.

-Que...

-Ça, c'est l'un des pantins de Nero. Bah tu sais quoi, toi tu le débarrasse de tes ronces et moi...

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le pantin se ruait sur le brun pour trancher les ronces qui l'enserraient à l'aide des grandes lames qui lui servaient de mains. Vincent s'écroula au sol dans un bruit mat.

-Moi j'te regarde. Mais bouges-toi, j'ai un truc à finir.

-Eh bah finit-le.

-Tu me donnes des ordres?

-Parfaitement. Ce coin de la forêt est à moi.

-Ce royaume m'appartient dans les moindres recoins !

Des ronces se jetèrent sur l'épée de Mana, qui valsa hors de la cage. La blonde poussa un hurlement sauvage et se rua sur le pantin. La chose de bois fut détruite en moins de deux minutes à la seule force des bras. La tête remua et se remit droite. Un rire démentiel retentit alors, qui s'arrêta aussi net qu'il avait commencé.

-Prends ton épée et termine le travail.

La marionnette de bois se métamorphosa en serpents noirs qui se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux. Mana poussa un long soupir alors que les branches qui lui avaient précédemment arraché son épée revenaient vers elle gentiment, l'arme « en main ». Vincent tenta de se mettre sur les coudes, sans succès.

-Je suis désolée, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi. Si tu n'avais pas tenté de sortir de ma si belle cage, on aurait put vivre ensemble.

La blond enfonça la lame dans le dos de son petit-ami, très lentement. Un gémissement de douleur parvint à ses oreilles, ce qui fit apparaître son sourire de dément.

-ON AURAIT PU RÉDUIRE LE ROYAUME A FEU ET A SANG COMME JE L'AVAIS SI BIEN FAIT AVANT L'INTERVENTION DE CE PUTAIN DE RÊVE !

Elle avait retiré l'épée sous le coup de la colère, pour l'abattre sur le crâne du brun. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et admirer son oeuvre. Un rire dément s'éleva dans les airs, qui fut entendu par tout le royaume.

* * *

-Sasuke ! Sasuke, réveilles-toi !

Le brun cligna lentement des paupières, ébloui par la clarté de cette journée sans nuage. Ses yeux noirs d'encre tombèrent aussitôt sur la chevelure éclatante de Sayuki. Un sourire courba ses fines lèvres pâles.

-Sayu...

C'est avec difficulté qu'il se releva pour la serrer dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Était-il en train de rêver? Sans doute, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas cette clairière et que Sayuki... Sayuki était dans le coma. Des larmes menaçèrent de couler, mais il les réfréna sans aucune difficulté.

-Pourquoi...? Et comment tu...

-Laisses-tomber, c'est un peu compliqué.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici?

Le brun avait déjà repris son attitude relativement distante et sa voix froide.

-Je suis pas sûre que t'ai envie de savoir, en fait. Viens avec moi.

La rouge se releva et tendit sa main pâle à Sasuke, qui s'en aida pour se relever. Sayuki ne se débarassa pas de la main et l'emmena hors de la clairière. La forêt était grande et sombre, mais Sasuke s'en fichait. Il pensait même à protéger la comateuse des potentiels dangers de l'endroit, car il était sûr qu'il y en avait. Une présence oppressante les suivaient partout, et parfois il lui semblait entendre des rires d'adolescents, presque semblables.

-Tu connais, on dirait...

-Je suis déjà passée par ici, une fois...

-C'est quoi, ça?, demanda le brun en désignant une traînée vermeil au sol.

Sayuki esquissa une grimace que Sasuke ne comprit pas.

-Ça, c'est Mana.

-Qui?

-Une femme.

-C'est tout?

-Tu vois ça?

Elle releva sa frange pour laisser voir son immonde cicatrice. Les racines qui en poussaient prenaient de plus en plus de place.

-C'est elle qui t'as fait ça?

-Non, c'est à cause d'elle que je ne l'ai plus, répondit la rouge d'un ton colérique.

-Plus quoi?

-Mon rosier ! C'est elle qui le tranchait sans arrêt ! Sans arrêt ! Bien qu'il repoussait chaque fois...

-Ton rosier?

Sayuki soupira et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne prononce un mot. Leur silence n'était brisé que par leurs pas et le vent qui riait et qui soufflait dans les feuilles des hautes arbres qui empêchaient la lumière de leur parvenir.

Pourtant, un autre son parvint à leurs oreilles. Un cri démentiel, et effrayant. « JE NE VEUX PERSONNE CHEZ MOI ! », voilà le cri qui avait donné des sueurs froides à Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Mana, fut la seule réponse qu'il put soutirer à Sayuki.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun sursauta lorsque des choses froides passèrent à côté de lui.

-Oh putain !

-C'est que des serpents... Et puis je croyais que t'aimais bien ça.

-Ils... Ils m'ont fait sursauter, c'est tout.

-Des aspics égyptiens noirs... C'est Nero.

-Ta cousine?!

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, la cousine de Sayuki était elle aussi tombée dans le coma. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas qu'elles deux, mais trois autres personnes...

-Ouais, elle à dû envoyer un de ses pantins pour surveiller Mana...

-Je n'ai pas tellement envie de comprendre.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

Sasuke eut un léger froncempent de sourcils, tic qu'il avait lorsque quelque chose le taraudait. Sayuki... Que lui arrivait-elle? Pourquoi cette attitude froide? Pourtant il préféra garder le silence, et c'est toujours sans prononcer un mot qu'ils sortirent de la forêt. Une route de terre battue les séparaient du village, et dans le bas côté, à quelques mètres d'eux, poussait un rosier mort aux branches fines et acérées.

-C'est quoi cet endroit?

-Je pensais que c'était plus voyant...

Sayuki s'approcha du rosier, le cajola un peu, puis s'assit à même l'herbe. Sasuke la rejoignit rapidement. Alors, elle lui sourit doucement, comme elle le faisait chaque jour avant que ne commence cette funèste histoire. Cela réchauffa le coeur du brun, et cette sensation s'accentua lorsque Sayuki se mit à chanter.

Alors que l'Uchiha était aux anges, la rouge restait aux aguets. Elle savait que si elle se mettait à chanter, le fou qui avait mit fin à ses jours reviendrait pour répéter son geste. Et cette fois, comme elle était préparée, elle pourrait le démasquer et le tuer. Après cela, elle vivrait avec Sasuke dans le rêve, et tout se terminerait bien.

Tout recommençait. Le vent même s'était arrêté pour l'entendre chanter, les animaux se regroupaient sous le couvert des bois, même les villageois affluaient pour l'écouter. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Regarder parmis la petite masse pour trouver qui l'avait assassiné une première fois.

L'Uchiha n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il avait bien remarqué le malaise de Sayuki, mais n'osait pas l'arrêter. Le vent reprenait de la vigueur, lentement, venant ébouriffer cheveux, chemises et robes. Puis, une bourrasque brusque, emplie de deux rires cristallins si sembables. Des rires à la fois amusés, jaunes, nerveux. Puis un murmure. Dit d'une même voix, doucement : un avertissement.

Sayuki s'était arrêtée de chanter. Les villageois avaient disparus. Pendant un instant, Sasuke avait vu le monde tel qu'il était censé être. Dévasté, en ruine, gris, sombre, mort.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que déjà sa petite-amie se retournait et tenait fermement le crâne d'un pantin de bois. Pantin de bois désarticulé, arborant un immense sourire, sourire figé, qui s'emplissait de racines. Une autre voix leur parvint, lointaine, mais provenant de la marionnette.

-Nero... C'était toi?

-Non... Derrière..., murmura la voix de sa cousine.

Le crâne fut explosé par une immense rose qui fâna aussitôt que la lumière du jour eut touché ses délicats pétales. La rouge fit à nouveau volte-face. Sasuke s'écroula sur elle. Quelque chose de froid et poisseux éraflait sa cicatrice. Une lame. Une lame plantée dans le crâne de Sasuke. Le corps sans vie du brun glissa, percuta l'épaule, s'écroula au sol. Mais rien. Pas de trace de l'assassin. Sayuki poussa un cri de rage tout en donnant un coup de pied au cadavre de Sasuke. Le corps se stabilisa au fond du fossé et la lame plantée dans sa tête remua, puis sortit lentement, poussée par un pied de rosier.

La première rose s'ouvrit sur les branches rouges. Le sang qui constituait la sève s'écoula, lentement, entre les pétales. Sayuki en réceptionna une délicatement et la porta à ses lèvres. Puis, elle embrassa tendrement la rose.

-Désolée, Sasuke...

Elle se retourna, marcha quelques pas, s'arrêta, et pendant que les racines enveloppaient son corps entier, son rire démentiel retentit jusque dans les profondeurs du rêve.

* * *

-ON SE RÉVEILLE !

Le cri réveilla les deux hommes endormis.

* * *

_Et on peut savoir POURQUOI elle en à choisit deux?_, pesta le rêve.

* * *

Tyki porta une main à son crâne. Il l'élançait atrocement. Soudain, il sentit un poids sur lui, et une odeur familière.

-Nero...

La rouquine lui offrit son plus magnifique sourire.

-Tu vas bien !, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un homme aux cheveux rouges qui semblait encore être endormit. Cependant, après quelques bousculades, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses mains gantées de cuir vinrent frotter ses yeux ensommeillés.

-Maaaail !

A l'entente de son nom, le rouquin ouvrit grand les yeux. Sa soeur... Pourquoi sa soeur était là? Pourquoi était-_il_ là? Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait... C'était... Une voiture. Il roulait très vite... Et Amanda...

-Que...

-Ça me fait si plaisir de te voir !, s'exclama Nero en le prenant vivement dans ses bras.

D'un geste discret, elle repositionna sa tête convenablement.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici...?, demanda Mail.

-Je le voulais !

-Et on est où?, continua Tyki.

-Chez moi !, lui répondit sa fiancée avec un immense sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent autour d'eux, éberlués. Chez Nero? Impossible ! Nero n'habitait pas dans un château. Nero était dans le coma avec sa cousine et trois autres personnes ! Et pourquoi portait-elle cette somptueuse robe? Et sa peau... Depuis quand avait-elle cette pâleur maladive?

-Venez ! Je vais vous montrer ma chambre. Vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance !, s'exclama la rouquine en tendant une main vers eux.

Tyki l'attrapa et en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras sous l'oeil suspicieux de Mail.

-Et on peut savoir qui tu es?

-Son fiancé.

-Matt, je te présente Tyki, mon fiancé ! Et Darling, je te présente mon frère Matt, mort dans un accident de voiture !

Étrangement, la nouvelle ne fit rien à Mail. Les deux hommes se laissèrent guider par la rouquine au travers du château. Le palais était bien éclairé, blanc et vert en majeure partie. Les vitraux projetaient leurs roses colorées sur le carrelage blanc, les rideaux tous ouverts sur l'immense jardin et plus loin, le village. Des plantes étaient disposées le long de tout les murs.

Ils montèrent un immsense escalier de marbre, chacun une main dans celles de Nero. Pourtant, une fois qu'ils furent en haut, elle se stoppa. Une grimace enlaidissait son visage.

-Nero...?, tenta le portugais.

-Rien. C'est juste que je la sens mal, Mana.

-Qui?

-Une imbécile !

Elle toussota après son petit cri.

-Elle s'amuse à toujours tout trancher.

-Trancher quoi?

-Tout ! Les arbres, les buissons, les oiseaux, les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, les rochers, les chiens, les poules, sa cage !

Même Mail, réputé pour sa grande intelligence, ne comprenait pas ce que disait sa soeur. Finalement, la rouquine haussa les épaules, apuya sur son crâne pour le remettre en place et reprit les mains des deux hommes qu'elle avait ramené pour les conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

La pièce était spacieuse, verte, avec un immense lit à baldaquins. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer une douce voix qui chantait. La Reine se laissa tomber sur son matelas moelleux et invita les deux autres à faire de même, ce qu'ils firent.

-Alors?, demanda-t-elle à son fiancé. Comment ça se passe dehors?

-... Mal.

-J'm'en doutait. Je préfère de loin mon cher royaume au monde hors du rêve.

En disant cela, elle avait attrapé le bras du portugais et s'était collée à lui. Tyki ne fit pas attention au penchement aigu de sa tête. Mail, si. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, car sa soeur s'était redressée vivement, sa tête vacillant sur son cou caché par un épais collier de tissu noir.

-Je le savais !, vociféra-t-elle. Je savais qu'il allait faire ça !

Elle fit un geste rageur vers la fenêtre. De sa manche sortirent des serpents noirs comme l'ébène. Mail recula, dégoûté, alors que Tyki pétrifié ne bougeait pas. Les serpents s'agglutinèrent et se transformèrent sous leurs yeux en un pantin de bois arborant un immense sourire.

La chose suivit l'ordre de Nero et sauta de la fenêtre.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que..., begaya Mail.

-L'Alice de Mana, il à tranché... Il à tranché la cage ! Une si belle cage, il l'a tranchée ! Mana n'a pas fait son boulot !

Nero fut stoppée par Tyki l'attrapa doucement.

-Calmes-toi.

La rouquine inspira longuement. Sans quitter les bras du beau portugais, elle fit apparaître d'autres serpents, un autre pantin.

-Va sauver Sayuki, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

La chose exécuta une courbette et emprunta le même chemin que l'autre chose précédemment. Lorsque la reine fut sortie des bras du portugais, Mail s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Un cri s'échappa de leurs lèvres.

La tête de Nero les regardait, amusée, par en bas, alors que son corps haussait les épaules et allait s'asseoir sur le lit, tranquillement.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement. La mélodie s'était arrêtée. Le vent apportait avec lui les murmures de rires et claquement de fer. Et puis, le sourire de Nero changea. Pas de taille, mais désormais il était fou, effrayant. Un puissant éclat de rire ébranla la tête au sol, les murs du château, tout le royaume, faisant trembler les deux hommes de terreur.

Ils eurent le même hoquet de surprise quand ils sentirent les mains de Nero contre leurs intimités. Ils ne purent pas bouger quand des serpents se faufilèrent d'ici jusqu'à leur cou.

-La mort est quelque chose de très beau, tu sais, Tyki. Matt le sait déjà, lui.

-Nero...

Les serpents s'enroulèrent fermement autour de leurs cous sous les rires de la reine. Enfin, le corps vint reposer sa tête sur son moignon. La rouquine observa les corps inconscient à ses pieds avec un sourire en coin avant d'appeler un serviteur.

Une femme à la mâchoire pendante et aux yeux vides, bave aux lèvres, sans peau sur la joue et vers blancs dans la bouche, arriva en titubant.

-Ammène-les dans leurs chambres, en bas, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Le cadavre aux longs cheveux roux attrapa de ses mains visqueuses les deux hommes et les mena aux cachots. Sa reine allait s'occuper des Vivants plus tard.

Étrangement, le cadavre ambulant qu'était Amanda était heureux de revoir son frère...

* * *

_ELLE EN AVAIT RAMENÉ TROIS?!_

Cette fois, le rêve hurlait.

* * *

Le vent se leva doucement, ébouriffant les cheveux blancs de l'adolescent allongé au sol. Le murmure de son nom le fit se réveiller lentement. Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans une clairière encore inconnue. Et seul. Que se passait-il?

_Wisely..._

Le blandin tourna la tête de tout côté. Cette voix, c'était celle de Kurayami ! Mais d'où venait-elle? On aurait dit un murmure, chuchoté de loin, porté par le vent...

_Wisely..._

Cette fois, c'était Kuroi... Devenait-il fou? C'était la seule explication. Depuis que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient tombés dans le coma, il n sortait plus beaucoup et ruminait ses idées noires...

Il sentit vaguement des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Des mains fantômatiques, qui étaient ici et loin à la fois. Comme si c'était le vent qui le touchait.

_Wisely, tu vas bien?_

Kuroi. Il était à sa droite. En tournant la tête, le jeune homme distinga vaguement les cheveux noirs de son ami, ses yeux violets, et son sourire en coin. Tournant la tête dans l'autre sens, il vit Kurayami de la même manière.

-Que... Je...

_Ça te dirait de venir avec nous?_

Le vent se leva de nouveau, tourbillonant, et les jumeaux se rematérialisèrent, flottant et translucides, devant lui. L'image bougeait au gré des bourrasque de vent. Leurs mains semblaient scellées par des ronces, du sang gouttait des plaies ouvertes par les épines, sans jamais arriver jusqu'au sol. Wisely se leva en titubant et essaya de toucher le visage de la brune. Il se dissipa et se reforma tout aussitôt.

_Viens avec nous, on va jouer à un jeu très amusant !_

Ils parlaient de la même voix... Une habitude qui leur était propre. Les jumeaux se mirent à flotter vers la forêt, suivis prestement par le blandin, déboussolé et effrayé par la tournure des évènements.

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

_Il y a plein de jeux amusants dans la forêt... Tu verras !_

Leur rire emplit l'air ambiant et fit danser les feuilles des arbres. Le blandin remarqua une étrange traînée rougeâtre incrustée dans le sol, ce qui le fit frissoner. Soudain, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent.

« JE NE VEUX PERSONNE CHEZ MOI ! »

Wisely tremblait de tout ses membres. Ce cri teinté de folie l'avait terrorisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Le vent lui apporta deux soupirs mêlés, puis il sentit les deux mains fantômatiques des jumeaux l'entraîner dans un autre sens.

_Cette Mana... Elle nous empêcher de nous amuser..._

_Et en plus elle pense que sa cage est belle..._

_La nôtre est plus jolie !_

_Nous pouvons aller où bon nous semble..._

_Faire peur aux enfants..._

_Égorger les poules..._

_Oui mais ça, Nero n'aime pas._

_De toute façon, elle ne peut pas arrêter le vent._

_C'est la seule chose de son royaume sur laquelle elle n'a pas autorité..._

Et le rire reprit de plus belle. Wisely avait peur. Si peur, qu'il n'arrivait plus à avancer. Il ne saisissait pas ce que les jumeaux disaient. Et même cette douce chanson qu'il entendait au loin ne le calmait pas.

Kuroi et Kurayami étaient les seuls souffles de vent qui étaient encore en ce royaume. Plus rien ne bougeait, il n'y avait plus un bruit hormis cette belle mélodie.

_Sayuki... Sayuki... Fait attention... Sayuki..._

Les jumeaux psaloodiaient d'étranges paroles qui glacèrent le blandin sur place. Qui était cette Sayuki? Que se passait-il? Son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté...

Les jumeaux l'attirèrent plus loin dans la forêt, et ils arrivèrent rapidement près d'un grand buisson couvert de plantes jaunes et noires. Leurs mains insaisissables saisirent les feuilles.

_Regarde, Wise'..._

_C'est notre meilleur jeu !_

Ils soulevèrent les branches.

Wisely vomit toutes ses tripes.

Les cadavres des jumeaux étaient là, méconnaissables, lacérés de toutes part, pourris et rongés par les vers. Le rire des fantômes retentit de nouveau, puis ils attrapèrent la tête de leur meilleur ami pour l'approcher des machabées.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Il n'arrivait pas à les toucher mais pourtant, il lui était impossible de se libérer...

_Regarde..._

Il voyait les cadavres de si près qu'il faillit vomir de nouveau. Il se retint par respect, mais l'odeur... Cette odeur était si épouvantable ! Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de rendre les tripes, mais c'était si compliqué...

_Allons, Wise', tu peux gerber, ça va rendre le jeu encore plus excitant..._

Et, comme pour le forcer à obéir, ils approchèrent encore son visage. Les vers se tortillaient si près de lui qu'il vomit des flots et fes flots de bile sous les rires fous des jumeaux.

Cette pluie acide sembla attirer les vers qui se dressèrent pour tenter de toucher la peau du blandin. Wisely essaya de s'écarter, y mit le peu de forces qui lui restait, mais Kurayami et Kuroi le tenaient si fermement... Qu'ils l'approchèrent encore.

Il ne put retenir un cri, les larves blanches en profitèrent pour s'introduire dans sa bouche. Les jumeaux lâchèrent leur ami sur leurs cadavres pendant que Wisely se couvrait de vers qui se tortillaient joyeusement. Et ils éclatèrent d'un rire si puissant, pendant que leur ami étouffait par les larves dans sa gorge, que tout le royaume l'entendit.

* * *

Au rire des jumeaux se joignit celui de Nero, de Sayuki et de Mana.

* * *

Et le rêve ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi, sans pouvoir empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Ses Alices étaient si belles...


End file.
